


Demente

by Kikinu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Sheriff, princesa, <i>Emma</i>, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? ¡Aquí todos estamos locos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demente

— ¡Estás demente! — grita Emma, corriendo por el bosque. Debe llegar a la fortaleza antes de que anochezca o Regina tendrá más posibilidades de atraparla.

La risa de Jefferson le llega fuerte y clara, aunque él va varios metros detrás de ella. No sabe qué obsesión ha tomado el jodido sombrerero con ella. Ya tiene a su hija y no sabe por qué la sigue persiguiendo.

— Sheriff, princesa, _Emma_ , ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? ¡Aquí todos estamos locos!

En cuanto pueda, Emma va a cortar por la línea punteada el cuello de Jefferson. Pero, por el momento, lo más importante es llegar con su familia, así que eso va a tener que esperar.


End file.
